Ignoring You
by GrimmUlquigrrrl
Summary: Ulquiorra finally tells Grimmjow why he always ignores him- and it works out nicely for the both of them. M!


Ulquiorra enjoyed the way that Grimmjow stormed behind him, though he would never show it. Once again, he had said something minorly annoying and Grimmjow had reacted strongly. It was fascinating, the way that man interacted with people. As they walked away from the meeting, Ulquiorra leading smoothly and Grimmjow stomping along unwittingly behind, Ulquiorra momentarily entertained the familiar notion that aggression was how Grimmjow showed his attachment to people, in which case Ulquiorra must have mattered to him greatly.

Grimmjow's angered face was clearly visible in Ulquiorra's mind, though he didn't turn around. He thought it was invigorating, the way that Grimmjow so readily displayed his wild emotions. "Oi, dammit!" Grimmjow called from behind. "You coward, why do you always walk away?"

"It is not walking away when you never fail to follow me," Ulquiorra said, staring straight ahead and not missing a beat in the rhythm of his steps. His keen ears picked up Grimmjow's growl as he rushed forward, grabbing Ulquiorra's high collar and forcing the slightly shorter male to turn slightly and look at him. Ulquiorra didn't move away, not necessarily because he was overconfident in his ability to break away but because he enjoyed the proximity. It amazed him, the amount of heat he saw in those cyan eyes.

"Why the fuck do you always insult me? Huh?" Grimmjow spat. "Am I really so far below you?"

"Hardly," Ulquiorra replied calmly.

"Then _why_?" Grimmjow snarled. Ulquiorra inclined his head just a little, judging himself and Grimmjow for a moment as they stood alone in the pristine hallway.

"Because," he said, "the more I pretend not to notice you the harder you try to make me care." Grimmjow's eyes widened a little, like he knew what Ulquiorra meant but was slow to register it. Ulquiorra turned, not horribly sharply, breaking Grimmjow's hold on him and walking away easily. He left Grimmjow standing there, hand still up as if he could still feel the chill of Ulquiorra's body so close to his and was holding it there. That may not have been his most wonderful idea, Ulquiorra knew. Likely now Grimmjow would stop that action that reminded Ulquiorra of the thrill of courting. But, he had done his experiment, and now he had to see what his results would be.

He kept his hands in his pockets as he always did, lightly rubbing circles into his pale thigh. Those pockets were, after all, not truly pockets but slits in the fabric that went all the way up to Ulquiorra's hip, and of course no one bothered to wear underwear of any kind. He did it not because it aroused him, but because he had become accustomed now to the feel. It was habit.

He felt the air stir with Grimmjow's sonido, a large, warm hand clamping- not painfully- onto his upper arm. He allowed himself to be semi-turned back yet again, meeting Grimmjow's eyes calmly. He was prepared for anger, for an explosion, for typical and familiar and passionate Grimmjow, for yelling and screaming. But Grimmjow didn't make a sound, just looking into Ulquiorra's eyes with an odd look on his face. Ulquiorra had never seen it before, and could not place it. Ulquiorra had never seen it before, and could not place it. It was intense, but not Grimmjow's normal wild intensity. It was more cautious, pressing, hopeful, and this novelty interested the Cuarta. He unconsciously leaned forward a little.

Grimmjow must have seen that as some sort of signal, because he slowly leaned in and down as well. Ulquiorra observed the way Grimmjow's lids drooped when he got nearer and his gaze turned to Ulquiorra's dual-colored lips, and he felt the way the space between their faces compressed and fled, until he could feel Grimmjow's breath on his mouth. He didn't back away, and that too must have been a sign because Grimmjow closed the gap.

Grimmjow's lips were sandy in their texture, and the touch was unusually tentative. Ulquiorra realized that Grimmjow wasn't entirely certain what he was doing- or rather, why he was doing it. The one who was unsure what to do was Ulquiorra, so he just sat there. Grimmjow pulled back and looked at Ulquiorra nervously, almost expectantly, and Ulquiorra merely looked back at him. This was not what he had expected to happen, and he wanted to see where this went. Grimmjow swallowed and moved n again, this time kissing a little bit more substantially, probably yearning for some reaction. Ulquiorra turned fully, though he did not step in.

Even this simple action seemed to give the normally boisterous Grimmjow courage, because he took a step in, making Ulquiorra crane his neck to keep contact. That hand let go of his arm, looping instead around his waist to press against the small of his back, urging him forward. Ulquiorra chose to follow whatever Grimmjow's experience in this was and did so, making them closer. Grimmjow's other hand joined Ulquiorra's anxiously in his pocket, covering the pale digits in heat, and for the first time Ulquiorra stopped drawing on his leg. He felt something poke at his lips and, confused, cocked his eyebrow. He realized he'd closed his eyes.

Grimmjow tried again, and this time Ulquiorra gathered that perhaps he wanted in and unlocked his jaw, parting his lips on a whim. Grimmjow's tongue slithered its way inside, and though it was odd Ulquiorra did not find it unpleasant. It poked at Ulquiorra's own dead one and slowly coaxed it to life. Ulquiorra allowed himself to mimic Grimmjow's actions, unaware of what else he should do. This seemed reasonable.

Grimmjow's calloused fingers rubbed the back of Ulquiorra's hand, tracing the bones, and Ulquiorra did enjoy it. He wasn't sure why such a little touch was pleasurable, but it was, and his other hand came out of his pocket to cup the back of Grimmjow's neck and fool with the hair there. Grimmjow pulled him even closer, their tongues moving together, and Ulquiorra felt the unusual sensation of Grimmjow's rubbing up against the roof of his mouth. He liked it, and so leaned in more, and so making Grimmjow rub harder.

Grimmjow's hand crept off Ulquiorra's, moving instead onto his thigh. It wasn't an area Ulquiorra was used to having touched by anyone but himself, and as Grimmjow flattened his palm to feel it Ulquiorra shivered a little as if he were cold. The nerves there were like a web of feeling that Grimmjow did a very good job of pricking, the feeling unusual but exciting. For the first time in a very long time Ulquiorra could feel his heart start to beat against his chest, and Grimmjow's searching hand didn't stop. It smoothed over the sensitive, untouched skin, contouring the back of Ulquiorra's thigh and slowly making its way up.

Ulquiorra found it surprisingly nice to feel Grimmjow grip his arse, loose but firm in his hold, his natural heat seeping into Ulquiorra's muscle. Grimmjow slowly detached his mouth from Ulquiorra's- which Ulquiorra found he did not like- breathing heavily. "Ulquiorra…" he panted, and for once his voice held a hint of something beyond aggravation as he forced his averted eyes to gaze into his superior's, "have I made you care yet?"

Ulquiorra looked at him. "Yes," he said after a moment, not one of uncertainty but one of surprise. Grimmjow lunged forward and kissed him again, and this time Ulquiorra didn't wait to respond. He had a grasp on this now, and he met Grimmjow's tongue almost eagerly, if such a thing could be said of him. He came even closer, following the instincts that told him to mold his body to Grimmjow's and pressing his chest against the other's. their hips also came together innocently, and Grimmjow groaned and dropped his head onto Ulquiorra's shoulder.

"We should take this to your room," eh said breathlessly. It wasn't a suggestion, but sort of a command and question in one.

"Why not yours?" Ulquiorra asked. "It's closer."

"Mine's a mess," Grimmjow said, attaching himself to Ulquiorra's long neck above his high collar, skimming his lips along it. The feeling was sensual.

"I won't notice if you keep my attention elsewhere," Ulquiorra promised. He wasn't sure why he wanted to get to the closest available room- could he have been impatient? The idea was novel. Grimmjow must have been as well, because he growled and pulled Ulquiorra somewhat roughly down the hallway. He stepped into sonido so suddenly that Ulquiorra, whom he was holding onto tightly, had no choice but to stumble wildly until his could get enough traction to launch into speed himself. He looked around him with mild amazement at the speed that they were passing the boring white walls; he'd had no idea that Grimmjow's sonido was _this_ fast.

They appeared in front of a door with a large gothic six painted on it. Ulquiorra noted that Grimmjow kept his hard grip on his wrist as he touched the glass ball on the wall that served as a lock, his singular reiatsu shattering it. It was as if he thought that, should he give Ulquiorra the chance, the Cuarta would fly away. He had no intention to do that. Still, though, Grimmjow didn't loosen his grip until they were in his room and the door had closed behind him, when he leaned against it and pulled Ulquiorra in for a desperate, needy kiss that Ulquiorra was happy to return. He felt Grimmjow grab his hips firmly and pull them against his own, groaning again. This time, Ulquiorra could feel why. He was surprised at the hardness poking into his pelvis, but not as surprised as he was at the one poking into Grimmjow's. When on earth had he gotten like that?

Grimmjow devoured his mouth frantically, like he thought this- and Ulquiorra- would disappear. Ulquiorra wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck, to solidify his existence and pull them closer. The action made him feel unusually submissive (and short)… and yet, he didn't have it. He almost enjoyed the feeling. Had his strength been such a burden all this time? Grimmjow pulled him ever closer, one hand sliding under Ulquiorra's shirt to dance over his lower belly, and Ulquiorra felt his abs twitch. He slowly breathed out his nose, almost a sigh but more something to relax his muscles as Grimmjow's hand slid up more.

For some reason, the skin just below his ribs seemed to be sensitive to light touch. Grimmjow must have instantly realized this, because he spent an excellent amount of time there. Ulquiorra shivered delectably; well, that was unexpected, although he certainly wasn't complaining in the least. That experience of Grimmjow's that he was trusting was, at least to him, abundant, and just as those fingers climbed onto his breastbone Grimmjow snuck his other hand back in Ulquiorra's pocket.

Ulquiorra suddenly got the feeling that his hands were far too immobile. He slid one down off of Grimmjow's broad shoulder, feeling the tautness of the muscles under the skin, to which Grimmjow visibly shuddered and pulled Ulquiorra even closer. Ulquiorra caressed his ribs softy through his obliques, and frankly, he marveled in the feel. Even Grimmjow's bones were thick, emphatic, and very, very there. Ulquiorra liked them- and apparently Grimmjow liked that Ulquiorra liked them, because he gave a nice little growl and abruptly ran his hand up to Ulquiorra's nipple and began to play with it. Ulquiorra gasped into the kiss, giving Grimmjow the opportunity to force his tongue farther in there.

Ulquiorra had never thought of touching himself there, as he was not a woman, but it proved to be startlingly pleasurable. He doubted, however, that Grimmjow would enjoy having his touched, as it did liken one to a woman and Grimmjow was clearly the male at the moment. So instead Ulquiorra stayed where he was, tracing Grimmjow's ribs around to his back and finding he took a liking to watching Grimmjow shiver in pleasure. In return Grimmjow lightly pinched the little thing in his grasp, rolling it around and forcing it into erectness, to which Ulquiorra leaned in. He was not a terribly vocal person, and felt no need to tell Grimmjow how much he liked it. He thought that, most likely, Grimmjow already knew. When Grimmjow's other hand began rubbing up and down Ulquiorra's thigh along with the abuse on his nub, Ulquiorra felt himself perk up a little more in a certain place.

Grimmjow must have felt it as well, because he smirked into the kiss. He was too smart to start talking dirt to Ulquiorra, but Ulquiorra could imagine the things he would say if he were more of an idiot. It didn't particularly turn him on, but he also decided that it likely would not turn him off either. Grimmjow took his attention away from Ulquiorra's nipple, much to Ulquiorra's chagrin, and quickly turned his hand around, the feel changing. The skin on the back of his hand was much softer, but still Ulquiorra could feel the sinew and strength. That hand slid up and two fingers hooked over Ulquiorra's collar, slowly and tantalizingly pulling the zipper down to reveal smooth skin and a black hollow hole. As Grimmjow's hand slid down over Ulquiorra's hollow hole Ulquiorra couldn't resist or restrain the urge to quake. That part of himself he had touched before, but only rarely, and the pleasure still zinged through him uninhibited by experience. So, naturally, he did the same to Grimmjow.

He took one finger, just one, and circled around the hole first to stimulate it. He felt Grimmjow tense in shock and excitement and continued, dipping his finger in to rub gently at the edge. He had to walk a fine line , because he knew from experience that having one's hollow hole touched could either be extremely pleasurable or massively painful, but he did so expertly. This was one of the few things that he was good at, and Grimmjow groaned loudly, almost ripping the zipper down the rest of the way. The animalistic need stated in his actions excited Ulquiorra, was yet another of the many reasons he found so much interest in this unbridled Espada.

Grimmjow pushed Ulquiorra's jacket down off of his shoulder, forcing Ulquiorra to put his hands down by his side for a moment to let it slide to the ground. He watched as Grimmjow growled at first then quickly took the initiative to remove his own jacket, and the way he peeled it quickly off of himself, his muscles working in the most benign and yet handsome of ways, made Ulquiorra throb a little. Then Grimmjow had it off and threw it aside, pulling Ulquiorra flush against him before Ulquiorra could get a decent look at him. He didn't much mind, though, as their bare chests rubbed together in such a way that had lightning scorching through both of them. Again, Grimmjow made a low noise of enjoyment.

Ulquiorra returned to his treatment of Grimmjow's hollow hole, this time actually massaging the hypersensitive inner walls, and Grimmjow jerked. Ulquiorra lightened his touch, under the impression that he had hurt the Sexta, but Grimmjow growled and attacked Ulquiorra's neck ravenously. Now that it was bared, Grimmjow appeared more than happy to leave Ulquiorra some reminders of their escapade, nipping and licking at the thin skin over his pulse point. Ulquiorra sighed out his nose, tilting his head to the side to allow better access as he circled around inside of Grimmjow's most sensitive opening. It didn't hurt that his hollow hole was nestled low enough to be nearly on his pelvis, incredibly close to his erection, and Ulquiorra enjoyed knowing how very close he was to brushing it- and without Grimmjow objecting.

In fact, Grimmjow did just the opposite. He grabbed Ulquiorra's hand and pushed it down, still outside of his hakama but clearly demanding that Ulquiorra do something about the problem he created. Ulquiorra felt an unfamiliar yet remembered thrill rush through him, a feeling of power without fear, and he relished it like he did few other things. Then Grimmjow's larger hand started, as if it had realized what it had done, loosening and almost pulling away and shying away from what it feared- Ulquiorra's disgust and rejection. Ulquiorra felt that and offered instead a lightly cupping hand, pressing tentatively against the hardened lump in that loosely fitting hakama. Grimmjow's breath hitched and he looked up at Ulquiorra, surprised and almost unwilling to believe that Ulquiorra hadn't cero'd him yet. Ulquiorra looked down at him calmly as if unaffected although he, too, was sporting a rather massive issue. Grimmjow came up and kissed Ulquiorra deeply, tangling them together yet again.

Ulquiorra didn't much know what to do with another man's cock, but he assumed that it couldn't be much different from his own, and so quickly realized that having his hand not directly touching it would not be enough. He spent another moment or so there, though, knowing the importance of a little buildup, rubbing gently and squeezing every now and again. Grimmjow shook and moaned into Ulquiorra's mouth, the kiss becoming messy as he began to loose control, and Ulquiorra just allowed his own tongue to fumble along. His hand, however, knew quite what it was doing, slipping into Grimmjow's hakama innocently. Grimmjow gasped and groaned as Ulquiorra fooled with the thick blue hair around his base, allowing his fingers to only just brush that aching flesh.

Grimmjow, too, took a more direct approach, as if feeling what Ulquiorra had before- that he wasn't doing enough to compensate the pleasure ricocheting in his body. Ulquiorra didn't attempt to hold a gasp as Grimmjow quickly dropped the pale man's hakama and allowed his own cock into the air of the room. For some reason, the air seemed rather cold when it was really perfectly fine. Grimmjow wasn't, as Ulquiorra knew, a person for gentility or finery and grabbed Ulquiorra's shaft without decorum, forcing a very large shudder from the Cuarta as Ulquiorra at last allowed himself to cup Grimmjow's already heavy testes.

They dueled, as if seeing who could bring more pleasure to the other, both breaking away so often for air that the kiss was almost pointless. While Grimmjow's approach was rough and raw, Ulquiorra's was slower and precise, and each person's own way of doing it just so happened to be the opposite of what the other was used to and so made it even better. Ulquiorra twirled his finger around Grimmjow's head, feeling precum leaking there, and at further investigation realized that the coolness on his own member was in fact due to his own liquids. Ulquiorra teased a little, knowing that it was probably a little too much, before taking Grimmjow's proudly jutting organ in a loose grip, to which Grimmjow growled and went back to biting at Ulquiorra's neck. Ulquiorra couldn't oppose to that, as Grimmjow's mouth was hotter than the rest of him and having it anywhere on him seemed like it would be, at the moment, perfectly fine.

Grimmjow's grip got harder as Ulquiorra began to pump, just a little bit, and Ulquiorra gasped raggedly in the face of the pleasure he was receiving. Oh, good gracious, it was perfect in every way. He shivered constantly, unable to keep himself from bucking into Grimmjow's movement every now and again, and redoubling his efforts as much as he could. He felt like his ribcage was eternally shaking, and he couldn't think anything of it but that it fit in with all of this. Then Grimmjow slowed down exponentially, and Ulquiorra growled a little unhappily. He had been so close… he handled Grimmjow harder in an attempt to make him start up again, but Grimmjow just groaned and slowed more.

"U-Ulquiorra," he said airlessly, "Uuuulquiorra, hold on a sec." Ulquiorra did, returning to his slower pace, though that still made Grimmjow quiver. "Hey, can I- do you think- can we- can I do this?" Grimmjow asked, his head coming up to look at Ulquiorra in something like expectancy and fear.

"This is a rather odd time to be asking such a thing, Grimmjow," Ulquiorra said, noting the way that his tenor voice shivered a little bit like his ribs. Grimmjow shook his head like a wet dog.

"No, no, I mean- can we go farther?" he asked. Ulquiorra cocked a brow.

"I'm afraid I don't understand," he said. He was not an imbecile and knew quite a bit about the act of sex, but Grimmjow and he were both male. He, having been born and raised in a time when gays were kept in the shadows and never spoken of, did not know if there was a way for two men to 'go at it.' He had no surprises between his legs.

Grimmjow looked at him like he was maybe a little crazy, and Ulquiorra felt something brush against his asshole. His eyebrows twitched up as his green eyes widened, his mouth forming a little oh of understanding. Of course- the one piece of 'intimate' anatomy that women and men shared- he was only vaguely surprised it had skipped his mind. He asked himself whether or not he wished to be penetrated in such a way, considering it, if somewhat haphazardly. Grimmjow stared at him, leaning forward anxiously and watching his face, having clearly seen the meaning of his words dawn on Ulquiorra. He looked terrified of rejection.

"Very well," Ulquiorra said. Grimmjow's mouth dropped open.

"Wait, really?" he asked, and Ulquiorra thought that he looked, dare he say, adorable flustered like that.

"Certainly," Ulquiorra said matter-of-factly, resuming his movement on Grimmjow's most personal of personal places, making Grimmjow shiver. He was produced two fingers and looked at Grimmjow.

"Can- can you get these wet?" Grimmjow asked, tripping over himself like a first-timer schoolboy. Ulquiorra glared halfheartedly at him, telling him without words not to assume that there was anything they were about to do that was beyond his ability.

"After where you just had them?" he asked dubiously. Grimmjow's eyes went a little wide with surprise before they rolled laughingly.

"Fine, here," he said, giving Ulquiorra the index and middle finger of the other hand. Ulquiorra opened his mouth and allowed them in, knowing immediately what the lubrication was for. He knew that there was also a sexual innuendo to sucking anything in one's mouth, and he tried to fulfill that as well, though he hadn't the slightest idea how to do it. He had never given or received a blowjob before and was new to the idea of licking so profusely at things. But, what was more important was that he get them wet, and so he did. He began with salivating over everything obvious, going on to duck his tongue between the fingers, licking a little at the sensitive skin attaching them to the hand just in case, before coming back to give everything another once-over. He paid particular attention to the fingernails, trying to be sure that they wouldn't scratch him inside, as he was relatively certain that would be highly uncomfortable. Although he had given up the notion of being pleasurable, Grimmjow shuddered with lust clear in his eyes. Apparently, he was doing a just fine job.

Grimmjow pulled them out with a pop, and Ulquiorra simply let him. He expected that Grimmjow's hands went down to his arse again, but he was caught off guard when Grimmjow grabbed said arse and hefted Ulquiorra up. Ulquiorra caught himself on Grimmjow's shoulders, wrapping his legs around Grimmjow's high waist to keep from falling as he glared down at the blue haired male, shivering as his swollen cock rubbed against Grimmjow's delicious abs. "What are you doooo- ugh," Ulquiorra grunted, letting his head fall back as Grimmjow licked lightly and teasingly at the hollow hole now directly in front of his face. Ulquiorra felt his whole body go slack, even as Grimmjow's two fingers began their work. _Oh,_ for the love of all that was good and holy that could possibly be left in Hueco Mundo, that felt _so good._ It was just impossibly sensual, little tiny explosions racking Ulquiorra's torso as that most tender place was prodded by a wet muscle seeking just what Ulquiorra was doing- relaxing. He noticed when the fingers went in, but couldn't much care with Grimmjow reeking havoc on his hollow hole.

Those fingers made a scissor motion that momentarily made Ulquiorra turn his attention to the slight ache in his backside, but it was quickly wiped away again by that impassable pleasure. He wasn't going to lie, he bucked his hips up, forcing his cock to slide against Grimmjow's upper stomach and chest almost painfully- and yet all it did was make him hotter. He began to sweat, the air that had seemed cold just moments ago now encroaching on scorching. For the first time in his life or afterlife, Ulquiorra lent himself over to his bodily pleasure and stopped giving a damn about thinking or caring. And it was fantastic.

Grimmjow must have touched his own hollow hole occasionally too, because he knew just what to do with Ulquiorra's. he lightly, so lightly Ulquiorra almost didn't feel it, nipped at the rim, and Ulquiorra jerked. He felt his hard-on throb painfully, pleasurably, reminding him tightly of its existence as something in his loins coiled. He could still feel the intruding fingers, but they didn't seem so invasive now. In fact, it was enjoyable to feel them searching his inner walls for something. The dual feeling of that and Grimmjow's sinfully angelic mouth had him reeling, even as a small ache made its way up his spine with the addition of the third un-lubricated finger. He was breathing so hard.

Then Grimmjow did something, something that Ulquiorra was unaware could happen. He curled his three fingers, and Ulquiorra jerked wildly with a wicked gasp. Everything took on a tinge of white, and still Grimmjow was licking so perfectly. Grimmjow groaned, for reasons unknown to Ulquiorra, and hit that place again, forcing a choked little sound from Ulquiorra's lips. He shuddered, moving his hips down onto Grimmjow's fingers and loving the way that the Place was hit harder, clutching Grimmjow's untamed blue hair in a harsh grip as if it were the only thing left in Hueco Mundo that would give him purchase. He felt his body heat to an unbearable degree, a coil in his stomach tightening and ready to blow.

"Gr-Grimmjow," he forced out, "Grimmjow, stop!" Immediately Grimmjow stopped all movement, and even though Ulquiorra had asked for it he felt extremely deprived. Those blue eyes looked up into his own, wide and worried, and he felt his mind slowly coming back. He registered at last why he had called for Grimmjow to stop.

"What happened? Did I do something wrong?" Grimmjow asked anxiously, pulling his fingers out with a little swish and holding onto the small of Ulquiorra's back, pressing him closer even as he seemed to realize that it was possible that Ulquiorra may well wish to go no further.

"We should take this to the bed," Ulquiorra said quietly, unable to get the air into his lungs to speak in his normal commanding tone. Grimmjow's eyebrows went up, his mouth opening a little like he was voicing a little 'oh' of understanding. Ulquiorra, who only just suddenly realized that he had slid down Grimmjow's body and had Grimmjow's impressive length against his thigh, felt the Sexta throb at the implications of his words.

"Yeah, yeah," he said, making his way over without putting Ulquiorra down, "gotcha."

"I can walk, Sexta," Ulquiorra said, a little demeaningly, and Grimmjow hesitated just a little in his stepping. Ulquiorra looked down and saw his face, suddenly unsure, and he figured out why very quickly. He stuck two fingers under Grimmjow's chin to make him tilt his head, making him look at him, and the worry was there. Ulquiorra's comment had been cold, familiar yet out of place here, and Grimmjow worried for what Ulquiorra truly thought of him. Ulquiorra realized that they had, in fact, been courting, simply not knowing that this was what the other was attempting to do. He meant something. He leaned down and placed a sweet, chaste kiss on Grimmjow's lips, allowing himself to close his eyes and enjoy the feeling of Grimmjow's mouth against his own. The hand on his back urged him closer, and Grimmjow lightly rubbed the area around his hollow hole from behind, which was even more sensitive than the front, and Ulquiorra gasped a little. He broke away, saying, "Grimmjow, the bed."

Grimmjow snapped back into it, as one may say, and said, "Right. Here," although he didn't yet put Ulquiorra down. He pushed the random items on his bed to the ground in a rush, and the way he was concerned about what Ulquiorra may think of his cleanliness was, for lack of a better word, cute. Only once this was done did he lay Ulquiorra down, climbing on top of him. It felt odd to Ulquiorra, almost as if he were trapped between a bed and a body as Grimmjow hovered above him, hurriedly removing his own hakama. What was even more odd was that Ulquiorra didn't mind the feeling. The things he was caught between were each, in their own ways, soft, and interestingly safe. He traced Grimmjow's collarbone as the other man crawled back into position, making Grimmjow shudder a little and trace with slightly more roughness Ulquiorra's tattoo, proof of his rank.

Ulquiorra pulled him down into a lustful kiss, and this time both jumped to make the first move. Neither did, initiating the swirling of tongues at the same time, and if felt nicely in sinc. Grimmjow caressed down the front of Ulquiorra's chest, down his abdomen, and to his neglected cock, though he didn't stay there. Ulquiorra huffed a little into the kiss to let his partner know just how much that frustrated him, but wasn't terribly unhappy with the way that Grimmjow was instead caressing his entrance. In fact, said entrance began to twitch in anticipation, and though it was possibly the oddest thing Ulquiorra had felt through this whole wild experience it was also enjoyable in its own way. He shivered as Grimmjow pressed closer, closing in on him and nearly pinning him to the bed with his body.

Grimmjow broke the kiss, though he kept his lips so close that they brushed with every word he said. "Are you ready, Ulquiorra?"

"Perfectly," Ulquiorra said, though in truth he felt his stomach flip a little. He was eager for this- especially after whatever it was that Grimmjow did with his fingers- but it was slightly nerve-racking to anticipate having something in oneself. In a way, Ulquiorra was a virgin at this, though he'd had sex many times. He looked down, just a glance, to see what he was facing- and that glance quickly became a stare. Well, now he knew why Grimmjow so easily took the dominant roll in bed. He was very, very large, larger than perhaps anyone else that Ulquiorra had seen (though these people were limited) and also very, very erect. Ulquiorra shivered, knowing that the beginning would be more painful than he had anticipated, and yet the shiver held rather a lot of excitement. That would be in him in a matter of moments.

"Like what you see?" Grimmjow purred. His natural and fascinating cockiness was beginning to shine through, and Ulquiorra rather liked that it was coming back. That submissive feeling he had felt earlier was returning with it, and he enjoyed that too.

"Do you?" he countered back, asking simply how attractive he was- physically- to this man, and he watched as Grimmjow's eyes wandered lustfully over his pale, bare body. Grimmjow licked his lips.

"Oh, yes," he said, still staring down at Ulquiorra's nether regions, where his erection was laying on his toned stomach. It was dripping precum, and Ulquiorra could almost feel Grimmjow's eyes affixed to the shimmering droplet on his tip. He liked that Grimmjow was so transfixed by it. He looped his arms around Grimmjow's corded neck, pulling him up and forcing him to look his prey in the eye, their lips only a fraction of a centimeter apart.

"Then get to it," he said sultrily, and Grimmjow didn't hesitate to growl out his approval of that command. Ulquiorra watched as he spit into his hand, once, twice, rather a few times, as if even through his hurry and need he still wanted to be sure to do this properly, before rubbing his saliva onto himself. Ulquiorra felt him shudder above him as his own hand came in contact with his (enormous) cock. Ulquiorra spread his legs appeasingly, allowing Grimmjow in ever closer and giving him the access he needed. Grimmjow smirked at the action, a familiar expression that held a predatory spark, and Ulquiorra found that he liked that too.

"I'm gonna do it all at once, is that okay?" Grimmjow asked, aligning himself.

"Of course," Ulquiorra assented, once again trusting that Grimmjow had a good idea of what he was doing. He had no knowledge of which way, slow or fast, would be less painful, and so left that up to Grimmjow, and at Ulquiorra's allowance he suddenly and brutally forced himself in to the hilt. Ulquiorra gasped, jumping as a sharp arrow of pain made its way up his back, though in reality it was more shocking than anything else. He felt Grimmjow's hips hit his, and Grimmjow couldn't go any further.

Ulquiorra was pleased that Grimmjow sat still, giving him a moment to catch his breath, though really Grimmjow was breathing more heavily than he. He supposed that it must have been rather difficult for him, a man who mostly followed his impulse, to sit still and not do anything, especially in that heat and tightness. If it was anything like taking a woman's virginity, Ulquiorra knew how he felt, even if that was a very long time ago. He could still remember it. Ah, the brevity of teenage love. The pain was quickly fading as Ulquiorra's uncanny rapid regeneration kicked in and healed the split muscle, and as Ulquiorra became more used to it- actually, it hadn't been as bad as he had expected from the way women reacted, and the way Szayel complained after going to pay Nnoitra his nightly 'visits.'

Ulquiorra let his arms wrap loosely under Grimmjow's arms and onto his muscled back, pressing in as he said, "Feel free to move whenever you feel like it." He heard Grimmjow's breath hitch. "Whatever it was you did before, do it again."

"You sure?" Grimmjow asked. "You don't need a min-"

"Grimmjow," Ulquiorra cut him off warningly, the tone of his voice suggesting that he wouldn't put up with Grimmjow's worry, despite how sweet he thought it was. Grimmjow looked at him and shook his head, as if to say 'well, alright then, you asked for it and I'm not gonna get pounded for it later,' before starting up a slow rhythm. The movement brought a twinge, but Ulquiorra quickly became accustomed to it. Grimmjow _was_ incredibly large, Ulquiorra could feel that in the way he was filled completely, his insides stretching to allow Grimmjow in. thanks to this little fact, he could also feel Grimmjow angling randomly left and right, looking for something, and Ulquiorra had a sneaking suspicion that he knew what it was. He wasn't going to say he wasn't glad that Grimmjow was searching him for it, he needed that pleasure.

He didn't have long to wait, though it seemed longer with Grimmjow's incessant quiet grunting. Ulquiorra mentally congratulated himself on being so pleasurable to the other man that he could do absolutely nothing and still illicit such sounds. The look on Grimmjow's face made it clear that he couldn't hold himself back any more than he already was, keeping it at a mostly regular pace, and the desperate hold of his hands on Ulquiorra's hips suggested the same thing. Ulquiorra had no issues with the bruising touch, keeping himself lax for Grimmjow so that he wouldn't tempt him any more than he already was, until Grimmjow hit it.

Ulquiorra gasped, arching his back involuntarily as a stab of pure pleasure drove through him. He had felt that place before just that night, but with something so much _bigger_ prodding at it… It felt rather a bit more pronounced. Grimmjow groaned, presumably at the tightening of Ulquiorra's innards, and Ulquiorra felt him drive in with twice the force. Ulquiorra's hands gripped the sheets hard, his teeth baring as he screwed his eyes shut and held back a loud noise, the precise motions Grimmjow was taking the liberty of making blurring his vision. Well, that was beyond unexpected… and incredibly enjoyable.

Their hips slapped together harshly, Grimmjow lifting said hips a little and getting more on his knees. The movement was well choreographed and Ulquiorra barely felt them shifting, though he certainly felt the benefits of them having done such. His eyes flew open, another ragged gasp making its way out of his throat and into the open air for Grimmjow to hear, his every muscle screaming for more. He wouldn't say anything about that to Grimmjow yet, he wasn't far gone enough- but that didn't mean that he wouldn't be soon, at the rate this was going. It was excellently infuriating to get the feeling that Grimmjow was still toying with their pace, when Ulquiorra needed it fast, and hard, and _now._

He didn't say anything, though, instead settling for bucking his hips like a wild stallion, earning him another whirl of pleasure as he met Grimmjow's thrust. Grimmjow choked on a gasp, even as Ulquiorra seethed an aroused, frustrating sound, and they both immediately knew that it would be an intense orgasm. They met each other's thrusts again, and Ulquiorra felt his toes curl at the end of his feet. _holy shit…_ and he was perfectly fine with knowing that Grimmjow Jaegerjaques had been the person to make him regress into his former cussing habit. As a matter of fact, at that moment he would have been fine with just about anything at all as those large, rough hands squeezed him so hard that they made his pelvis creak.

They quickly set up a frantic pace, each moving wildly into the other and neither one caring much about how this may look in the morning, when the lights were on and they could see a little more clearly. Ulquiorra felt passion consuming him yet again, washing over him in waves and slowly deteriorating his sanity. And he had no qualms with that. He just moved alongside it, riding Grimmjow in all his glory and relishing the way that the feelings made him dizzy. He moved his hands from the sheets to Grimmjow's back, purposefully scraping long, shallow lines down the tan skin with his blackened fingernails, getting a feeling that the pain would appease Grimmjow's primal side. It must have, because Grimmjow growled low in his barrel chest and went faster, leaving Ulquiorra (who had less stamina in acts like this) floundering to keep up.

He did his best, though, even as the pace got erratic. Their gasps, Ulquiorra's tiny and restrained noises, and Grimmjow's heady moans filled the room, the bed creaking beneath them. The coil that had earlier slightly uncoiled was quickly finding its way back into its place, all of Ulquiorra's body sporting a sheen of sweat that blotted onto the rumpled bedding below him, and as he looked at Grimmjow's handsome face he saw that Grimmjow was just the same. He let his head flop back, his hair splaying out wildly on the pillow and digging his fingers into Grimmjow's back full force, leaving red embossed sickle shapes in his shoulders. Ulquiorra stopped trying to restrain his rough, rusty sounds, but Grimmjow still drowned him out.

Ulquiorra felt his balls pull up into his body expectantly, and he knew that it was coming. Grimmjow, his blue eyes filmed with lust, looked at him and whispered huskily, "Come on, Ulquiorra, baby," and that was it. Ulquiorra choked on a cry as his back arched farther than before, his seed spilling out of him and releasing the ever-so-built-up pressure inside of him. It was gratitude, and relief, and it was so incredibly powerful that for a minute Ulquiorra thought he would loose consciousness. He didn't, though, holding onto it tenaciously as he felt Grimmjow release inside of him in a sticky mess with a loud rumble of satisfaction.

They slumped down simultaneously, and Ulquiorra could feel the remnants of his ecstasy ebbing away as he panted roughly, Grimmjow still on top and inside him. As his mind returned to him, he looked around. "It _is messy in here," he commented abstractly._

"_Oh, shut up," Grimmjow growled fondly, nuzzling into Ulquiorra's neck. Ulquiorra allowed him to, his backbone beginning to ache as the pleasure faded. _

"_You're just mad because I gouged your back," Ulquiorra said. _

"_Mmm, not really," Grimmjow said. "It hurt hella good. Hey, do me a favor, ignore me more often- if it ends up leading to this." _

_Ulquiorra thought he could do that. _


End file.
